


I'd Trade All My Tomorrow's For Just One Yesterday

by LaynaVile



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gun Violence, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, M/M, Shooting, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Suddenly the room floods with bright light.He can finally see Will now, tacky dried blood covers the entire right side of his face and shirt, his lips are swollen and split, there are bruises across his knuckles--he appears to have fought back against whomever had taken them. The sight makes him smile, Will is a fighter--they will get out of this."Nice of you to finally wake up, Special Agent Graham." Hannibal does not recognize the voice, but Will clearly does.  "Dr. Lecter, I regret that we had to bring you in too, but we couldn't just leave you there and risk you coming looking foryour little cocksucker. He must be good, you were so distracted that you didn't even notice my men infiltrating your home." The man laughs beneath the mask he is wearing."Tell me, why have you taken us? What is your interest in Will?"The man's tuts, "Nuh-uh, you keep your fucking mouth shut, or I'll kill you first." He pulls a gun out and points it at Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	I'd Trade All My Tomorrow's For Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober day 3 - held at gunpoint + day 9 - "take me instead." + alt. prompt - shot + alt. prompt - presumed dead.  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.  
> \--  
> Title from Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

How they got into this predicament is incredibly _ludicrous_ \--it was no one's fault per se--he would never blame Will, but if Hannibal hadn't been distracted then perhaps they wouldn't be tied up, and drugged--The Chesapeake Ripper kidnapped? That's laughable, to be quite honest.

So far they've not been able to see who's taken them, first there was the masks then the dark room where they currently are. Hannibal can make out the vague shape of Will tied to the chair across from him, he can hear his laboured breathing, but so far he hasn't regained consciousness.

Who would be so bold as to kidnap them? The only one stupid enough would be Mason Verger, but so far he's been content to torment poor Margot.

He's long since taken care of Tobias Budge, Jack handled Matthew Brown, Will himself killed Randell Tier. The list gets shorter and shorter in his mind.

Though maybe their kidnappers are not someone who _knows_ who Hannibal is. Perhaps it's someone after Will and Hannibal was just a bonus.

\--

"Mm, smells good, _who's_ for dinner tonight?" Will kisses Hannibal's cheek before moving to lean against the counter to watch him cook.

Hannibal will never get over how readily Will accepts him now, how he does not shy away from Hannibal's proclivities. "A male, mid-thirties, I watched him hit a small child in the grocery store parking lot, the child had called him, 'dad', I couldn't just let it go."

"Absolutely not, though I didn't know you had such a soft spot for children, doctor." Will's tone is teasing.

"I don't believe I would ever be the right candidate for fatherhood, but I do like children, Will, if my _lifestyle_ wasn't what it is, I would like to have a few children running around."

Neither mention Abigail in all of this, Hannibal had faked her death so that she could start over somewhere new, away from the horrors of being linked to Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Framing Will for her murder had been an instantly regrettable situation for Hannibal. After getting him released he told Will the truth of what had happened, and every now and again they would video chat with her--she was blonde now and so beautiful, she was enrolled in a wonderful school and had a lovely girlfriend. They would never truly be her father's the way Hannibal had initially intended, but the paternal feelings were there.

"I never wanted children, that's what the dogs are for, but I think a child of our own could be nice. Not now, of course, but maybe someday."

"Would you like that much biological responsibility?"

"Biological responsibility? Christ you're really putting your psychiatrist hat tonight, huh?"

"Apologies, mylimasis."

"No, no, it's alright, it's very sexy of you, doctor." Will steps closer.

"Will, I need to focus, the food will burn."

"The food will be fine." He presses himself against Hannibal's back--he can feel the hard line of Will's erections against him. "Besides, I'd rather _taste_ you right now." His hand snakes around to rest against Hannibal's slowly filling cock. "May I?" Will murmurs into Hannibal's ear.

Who is he to resist? He reaches out to turn the burner off--the food will likely be inedible, but he no longer cares. "How do you want me?"

Will does not speak, he sinks to his knees, pushes at Hannibal's leg to turn him and gets to work on unbuckling Hannibal's belt, unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. Will does not pull Hannibal's pants down, he simply frees his semi-erect cock, he wastes no time wrapping his warm lips around the head.

His hands slide into Will's hair, he doesn't tug or twist the strands. He often becomes _lost_ when Will uses his mouth--be it though bites on his thighs and shoulders or fellatio.

He remembers Will moaning around his cock, and grabbing at Hannibal's ass and thighs, he remembers the tight, slick sensation of being so far down Will's throat.

But then everything got really fuzzy, there was a pinch in his neck, a cool sensation under his skin, and then blackness.

\--

Hannibal's eyes begin to further adjust to the dark room, he still cannot truly see Will, but he can see the small jerky movements and the hear the pained groans as the drugs begin to wear off and he awakens.

"Will?" He keeps his tone soft and even.

"Hannibal? W-what's going on?" Will's voice shakes as he speaks.

"Try to remain calm. We've been kidnapped."

He hears as Will pulls at the ropes around his wrists and ankles.

"Please, save your energy."

"No, no, we have to get out of here."

"We don't know where we are or who has taken us."

"I don't fucking care, we have to get out."

Suddenly the room floods with bright light.

He can finally see Will now, tacky dried blood covers the entire right side of his face and shirt, his lips are swollen and split, there are bruises across his knuckles--he appears to have fought back against whomever had taken them. The sight makes him smile, Will is a fighter--they will get out of this.

"Nice of you to finally wake up, Special Agent Graham." Hannibal does not recognize the voice, but Will clearly does. "Dr. Lecter, I regret that we had to bring you in too, but we couldn't just leave you there and risk you coming looking for _your little cocksucker_. He must be good, you were so distracted that you didn't even notice my men infiltrating your home." The man laughs beneath the mask he is wearing.

"Tell me, why have you taken us? What is your interest in Will?"

The man's tuts, "Nuh-uh, you keep your fucking mouth shut, or I'll kill you first." He pulls a gun out and points it at Hannibal. "Now, Special Agent Graham, do you remember me?"

"No."

"Wrong answer." He fires the gun at Hannibal--he misses. Hannibal can't help but wonder if it was intentional or if he's just that bad of a shot.

"Fuck, please, stop, ju-just let Hannibal go."

"Oh, no. Where would the fun be if I let him go? No, Special Agent Graham, he's not going anywhere until we become reacquainted." He pulls his mask off, Hannibal watches as Will's eyes grow impossibly wide. "Do you remember me now?"

"No, no, you're supposed to be dead." Will genuinely sounds afraid.

Their captor laughs, "Dead? No, you weren't able to pull the trigger, remember?"

"No, I wasn't, but I saw you fall into that bayou, I saw the alligators swarm where you went in. They dragged that water looking for your body."

"But never found anything, not even little piece, and why do think that is? Hmm?" He pauses, "Because despite a dislocated shoulder and knife wound in my belly, I managed to get away." He turns to Hannibal, "I suppose I should introduce myself you, Alec Galavan."

"Tell me, Alec, why come back now?"

"I told you to shut the fuck up." This time when he pulls the trigger, he doesn't miss--white hot pain errupts where the bullet tears through the flesh of Hannibal's thigh. He does not cry out in pain, this asshole doesn't deserve the satisfaction of hearing Hannibal's pain.

"Please, please just let him go, take me and let him go."

"Mm, not how this works, and you know it." He turns to Hannibal, "I didn't _want_ to hurt you, but you just couldn't shut up, maybe now you've learned your lesson." He shakes his head, "A gunshot wound for a worthless little cocksucker, maybe next time you won't get so attached."

"Fuck, let him go. Y-you want me, and you've got me, so just let Hannibal go."

Alec spins quickly towards Will, waving the gun haphazardly. "Let him go? Let him fucking go? The same way you let my Cindy go? No, I don't think so."

"I'm sorry, I-I was just doing my job."

"Yes, you were doing your job, and you know, I was _doing mine_."

"You son of a bitch, let Hannibal go, kill me if you want, but just let him go."

"Do not beg, mylimasis, he's obviously too fucking stupid to let either of us go."

He rushes towards Hannibal, the gun and his fist connect with Hannibal's cheek, not once, not even twice, four times he pistol whips Hannibal before he's satisfied enough with the damage he's done.

All the while Will screams and pulls at the ropes binding him to the chair. "Stop, please just fucking stop."

Blood drips from Hannibal's face.

"Now, Special Agent Graham, it's time for us to get reacquainted." He backhands Will.

He spits blood in Alec's face, earning him another hit--this time a fist instead.

"I lost **everything** because of you, my home, my dog, my wife. You cocksucking little bitch, you ruined my life."

Will doesn't say anything this time, he doesn't beg for Hannibal to be released, he doesn't beg Alec for anything, he simply sits and takes whatever abuse Alec decides to inflict.

"Oh, you don't want to beg anymore? Don't want to try to save your _boyfriend_?"

Will leans slightly, he looks at Hannibal from across the room, "Baby, I love you, I'm so sorry." Then he looks to Alec, "Just kill me already and be done with it, but please, please, let Hannibal go."

"No, mylimasis, don't say good-bye."

"I said, shut the fuck up." He shoots Hannibal again, this time the bullet hits him in the stomach. "If the little bastard wants to die now, then he'll die." Alec snaps his fingers and two masked men enter the room, they drag Will--chair and all from the room. He does not scream and try to fight, he just lets them take him.

"Will?!" Hannibal on the other hand cannot stop screaming--not from pain though. "Let him go or I swear I will kill you myself."

Alec laughs, "You are in no position to make demands of any kind. You'll likely bleed out before dies, would you like me to tell him goodbye for you?"

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Blood steadily flows from his wounds, he can feel himself getting weaker by the minute.

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter, a high society faggot who thinks he's better than everyone."

Hannibal hums, "Close, but not quite. You've heard of _The Chesapeake Ripper_ , correct?"

"The Ripper, huh? Are you trying to tell me, I've got The Chesapeake Ripper tied up and bleeding out in my warehouse?"

"I'm telling you that you've made quite the mistake."

Alec shakes his head, "No, I haven't. You'll bleed out here and your little bitch will die in there." He leaves Hannibal alone then.

He tries to break the ropes, but he's losing blood _too_ quickly. He can faintly hear Will screaming in the next room--Will is strong but the way he's screaming.. christ Hannibal can't bear the thought.

Everything fades to black--he knows this is the end, he knows that he is dying. He takes solace in knowing that he and Will will be reunited in the afterlife soon enough.

\--

"I'm so sorry baby."

"No, no, love don't apologize, we're together now and for the rest of eternity."

"I love you."

"And I love you, forever, Will."

"I knew my job was going to kill me someday, I regret that it killed you too."

"I do not. I do not dwell on regrets. There are many things I could regret, but without the actions that cause the regret, I would not be here with you now."

"It is lovely here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, I spent much time here in my youth, but we can go anywhere you want now."

"Anywhere is fine as long as we're together."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
